together we make three fourths  of a vulcan
by Bizzy777
Summary: Christa L'Pala was a quarter vulcan with a wariness for all things vulcan. Spock was the VERY vulcan man she has to work with. add in a... interesting new race of people and a dash of love and you get the most odd love story space has ever seen.


Christa L' Pala walked to the transport bay of the U.S.S Hooper the brand new research vessel.

She loved it, she was the head researcher which was a huge accomplishment for only being 24 years old.

But for the next two months she had to leave her ship and the crew she had come to love and board the U.S.S Enterprise to help with research on planet U4.

There was evidence of life but the type was completely unknown. Now Christa was excited to explore an unknown planet but she would rather do it with her own crew.

She had heard about the enterprise of course, their captain though brave was reckless. Also the first officer was Vulcan; well half Vulcan.

Christa herself was a quarter Vulcan; it was not a much known fact and was not obvious unless you looked for it. Her eyebrows were more shaped and angled than normal humans would be and her ears had a definite curve it you were lucky enough to get a rare peek but they had a dull point not the sharp point of most Vulcan's. And last but not least her emotions were more reserved than your average humans.

For Christa coming in contact with another Vulcan was something she dreaded. Her grandfather (a full Vulcan) had hated her for as long as she could remember.

Every time she visited with her parents she received hours of lectures about Vulcan culture and how to be a proper Vulcan.

Now that she was grown she saw that this had been an attempt by her grandfather to control her like he did his emotions. He saw Christa's mother as a public reminder of his loss of control.

Christa's grandmother was gorgeous, flaming fire red hair, crackling green eyes and a sweet smile. Curvaceous but of a slight build and until her last breath she had been a head turner.

She had passed on when Christa was 13 and her grandfather got worse it that was possible. Christa believed he was frustrated. Frustrated at himself for falling in love with a human only to have her die, frustrated for his inability to control his daughter, Christa's mother Hylen; and frustrated because he couldn't control Christa.

Christa's mother Hylen looked a lot her father. Straight black hair, dark brown eyes, arched eyebrows and pointed ears. Christa however looked like her grandmother. Blazing red hair, sparkling green eyes and two dimples in her cheeks she thought made her look forever 12.

Her looks had burned her grandfather since her grandmother's death and his lectures, scolding and enforcement of all things Vulcan had increased 10 fold. At the age of 13 Christa L'Pala formed a strong dislike of all things Vulcan.

Christa hugged her best-friends and crew members Amy and Christopher one last time before stepping onto the transport pad. Her shop lurched just as she was energized.

On the Enterprise

Captain James. T. Kirk and his first officer Spock waited at the transport bay for their new researcher.

Spock was intrigued he had heard that the researcher was brilliant. The two men were startled as a mass of black, red and pale skin thudded onto a transport pad. Kirk rushed forward to help the woman up.

When she rose her head of shockingly red hair a laughing face and stunning green eyes were revealed. "Woo! That was fun! And yet unnecessary" giggled the small red-head. Kirk was looking at her like she was water in a desert, for some reason this unsettled Spock a bit. Once she had calmed down she looked at Kirk expectantly.

"Oh right," the captain shook himself out of his trance "I am Captain James. T. Kirk of this fine vessel you have entered named the enterprise if you weren't aware; it is a pleasure to have you aboard Dr, L'Pala."

The researcher shook her delicate hand at him "please its Christa captain. It is a pleasure to meet you" Kirk leered at her "trust me the pleasure is mine." Instead of flirting back like most women in the presence of the Starfleet captain, Christa simply raised her eyebrow and gave him a glance that clearly said "stop or else."

Kirk quickly lost his leer and cleared his throat "right well this is my first officer on the ship he also happens to be our head researcher Spock." When green eyes met brown something in both of the clicked. Christa quickly shook off the feeling and put up the shields she always did when in the presence of Vulcan's.

She spread her fingers in the traditional Vulcan greeting but did not utter a word. Spock raised his eyebrow at this but did the same. Kirk looked between the two with question in his eyes but shrugged it off and turned his attention back to Christa.

"So Christa why don't I show you around?" "Actually captain if you don't mind I would like Mr. Spock to show me to my workplace and introduce me to my staff, I'll find my room and explore later it is more logical for me to get to know my team before we hit the planet's surface." She replied "that is if Mr. Spock doesn't mind."

Spock slightly inclined his head "that should be no trouble please follow me." With a nod at his surprised captain the two scientists made their way to the turbo lift. "So tell me Dr. L' Pala how much Vulcan blood do you posses?"

Christa froze " how do you know I posses any?" she asked , Spock rose an eyebrow " your greeting came naturally to you and when I brushed hands with you just now you had very specific mind shields up. I doubt they would be affective for any other species. Besides if one observes you close enough they can see the highness of your brows and the curve of your ear. So I ask again how much Vulcan blood do you posses?"

Christa sighed and looked at Spock for a moment before giving in "I am a quarter Vulcan. My mother was half like you. My grandfather is Surrak perhaps you have heard of him?" Spock nodded "I have had that….. Pleasure."


End file.
